


It's as Easy as Riding a Bike (Ebott's Wake AU)

by tigertigertigger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Ebott's Wake AU, Hal Greene is an absolute manic, The Author Regrets Nothing, budding scientist Joe Stalton, my take on someone else's OCs, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigertigertigger/pseuds/tigertigertigger
Summary: “Like most bicycles, it rolls along the ground from place to place. That is where the similarities end. In my youth I attempted to achieve unheard of speed by mounting a rocket engine on my bike. That didn't work out. Today, though...” Hal grinned and pointed to a tube of iron piping with several smaller pipes and tubes feeding into it, mounted over the real wheel and right behind the saddle, “Today... will be different!”Basically this is the story of the first time Hal Greene, resident mechanic and all around mad person of Ebott's Wake, strapped a rocket to a bike in the hopes it would go really fast.





	It's as Easy as Riding a Bike (Ebott's Wake AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeCloneMike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeCloneMike/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ebott's Wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330132) by [TimeCloneMike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeCloneMike/pseuds/TimeCloneMike). 



It was a lovely day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Hal Greene was cooped up in his garage working on his biggest project yet. At least he had his friends with him?

“You know, I don’t think this is even gonna work.”

Hal looked over at Byron. “Of course it’s going to work, what do you take me for? Now, I just need to attach this here, aaaaaaaaaand we’re done!” He stood up to admire his handiwork. It was incredible. His rocket-powered bike, his masterpiece, stood proudly against the garage wall for a few seconds…. before collapsing into pieces. “GODDAMNIT!”

“Language, Hal,” said Steve from the corner, not even looking up from his law book.

“It just fell apart! I have every reason to be screaming profanities right now!! I could be screaming worse ones! See? FUUUUUUUUUUUU-“

The door at the back of the garage opened, revealing Hal’s mum holding a tray of baked goods.

“-UUuuuudge. Fudge. I love fudge. It’s the absolute most amazing thing you could ever eat. Ooh, Mum are those fudge slices? Did you bake them? Can I-“

“Yes, Hal, you may have one. However I may have left them in the oven a bit too long, so we’ll see how they taste,” Hal’s mum handed a few out to the boys and left the tray on the workbench. “See you boys later!”

“Bye Mom!”

“Bye, Mrs Greene,” called out the rest of the Shop Club. 

“Okay who wants to eat theirs first?” asked Justin, sitting comfortably on Hal’s bean-bag.

“I think we’re going to have to draw straws on that one.”

“Screw you Steve, Mum’s cooking is delicious!”

Byron shook his head. “Not me, I’d rather not have food poisoning.”

Hal sighed. “Eli?”

Eli quickly disagreed. “She keeps using salt instead of sugar! I’m not eating salty fudge slices!” He went back to drawing out designs for his Kludge Derby racer.

‘What about you, Mike?” Hal turned to the teen in question, who was sitting next to Steve and absorbed in a book. “Mike. Michael. HEY MIKE!!”

“Huh?” Mike quickly looked up. “Were you guys talking to me?”

“Hal wants to know if you’re going to eat the fudge slices his mum baked,” explained Joe from his position at the workbench. No-one was really sure what he was making there, but it was making weird noises and sparking so they didn’t really want to go near it.

Mike wrinkled his nose. “No thank you. What about you Joe?”

“I’m not going near them. Not even for science.”

“You know what? Forget it. If no-one else is going to eat my mum’s cooking, I will,” Hal said, taking a bite. Immediately he turned green. “This … this is absolutely.. *urp* delicious. I can’t imagine why… ugh… you guys won’t…. errgh, excuse me,” He ran outside and the others could hear him throwing up. He came back in and grabbed his water bottle off the bench, taking a big swig. “It wasn’t that bad, you guys just need to toughen up a little.”

“Mhm. Well, while we do that, you can work on putting your bike back together,” said Byron, steering Hal over to the pile of parts that used to be his bike engine.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” muttered Hal, already pulling out a wrench and some cable-ties.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay, everyone ready?” yelled Hal. They were standing at the top of a very large, grassy hill, with a clear shot to the bottom.

Mike nodded. “I’m pretty sure. At any rate, I helped you carry your weird bike-thing out here, so my job’s done.”

“Let’s go over the list one more time, just in case. Elijah, Byron, you’ve got the fire extinguishers?”

“Yup.”

“Sure do.”

“Steve, you grabbed the speed-detector-thingy?”

“Still not sure why you want this.”

“To see how fast it goes, obviously. Joe, you’ve got the video camera?”

“Hell yeah, I can’t wait to see how badly this goes,” laughed Joe.

“I can’t believe you have so little faith in me! I’m wounded.”

“Sure, sure. Anyway, I’ll run and call an ambulance if anything goes wrong,” assured Justin.

“I’m pretty sure that you could hear something go wrong from 5 miles away when it comes to Hal…”

“Oh, shut up Eli,” Hal frowned, putting his helmet on. “This is going to be the fastest thing I’ve ever made! Okay, okay, okay. Mike, turn on the radio!”

Mike sighed, and cranked up the volume as loud as it would go, Rasputin by Boney M blasting from the speakers.

“HELL YES, PERFECT SONG TO START OFF THE JOYRIDE!!” screeched Hal. “Joe, start filming!! Quick!!”

“Okay, it’s rolling! Go, Hal!”

The bike rumbled to life, the rider screaming along to the song as he raced forward, churning up dirt and grass. He sped his way down the hill, smoke pluming out from behind him as the engine roared. Alas, the experience came to an end all too soon when the engine caught fire. Hal jumped off just as it exploded, shrapnel flying everywhere but somehow not hitting the teen as he rolled out the way.

The rest of Shop Class bolted down the hill, Eli and Byron arriving first to put the fire out. Steve and Mike grabbed a rather dizzy Hal and pulled him away from the crash site. 

“Guys, I’m okay, I sweaAAAAARGH NO I’M NOT, OW MY LEG!!” yelled Hal, looking down at the angle his left leg was sitting at.

“Holy shit, we shouldn’t have done this, we’re going to be in so much trouble, and Hal you’re hurt! What are we going to do?!!” Byron panicked. 

Steve took the fire extinguisher from his hands and finished putting out the blazing bike. “It’s okay, Byron, Justin’s already run back into town to get help. We just need to keep calm, you especially.”

“Fuck that, Hal’s broken his goddamn leg!” Joe yelled.

“GUYS, IT’S OKAY! It hurts but it’s more of the shock factor than anything that got me! We just need to get to the hospital and they’ll fix it,” Hal tried to assure his friends.

“Why the hell are you not freaking out? We’re all freaking out about this and you’re barely even worried!”

“It probably just hasn’t sunk in yet. See, Justin’s back already! Hey Justin! Oh good, you brought the-“

“HAL I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW.”

“Relax, Joe.”

“NO!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The nurse looked over disapprovingly. “Hal, this is the fifth time you’ve been here this year.”

“So?”

“It’s only April!”

The door clicked open, and Dave Greene walked in with an annoyed expression on his face. The nurse turned around with a smug look on her face, certain of Hal’s scolding, but before she could say anything the senior Greene interrupted. “Son, I can’t believe you. You made a _rocket powered bicycle_ …. and you didn’t let me help?! I would’ve helped you make it _so much better!_ ” He picked up his son and swung him around, being surprisingly careful of his broken leg.

“SIR, PUT DOWN THE BOY BEFORE YOU CAUSE HIM ANY FURTHER INJURY!!” screamed the nurse, trying to catch the younger Greene in case he fell out of his father’s grasp.

“Excuse you, I’m 16!”

“AND YOU ARE STILL A MINOR!! Speaking of which, Mr Greene, shouldn’t you be punishing your child?”

“For what?’

“For his stupid and reckless behaviour!! He could have caused someone severe injury!!”

“For one, it seems like he’s already done that, it was just to himself. For another? If I had thought of such a thing, he would’ve been helping me build it!”

The nurse started spluttering with rage as Mr Greene shepherded her out of the room. “Thank you ma’am, but if anyone’s going to reprimand my son, it’s me. And I believe his injury is more than enough punishment for whatever crime you’re convinced he’s committed. Goodbye.” With that he shut the door on her face, ignoring the various screams of anger emanating from the hallway.

“So, son… what are you going to do now?” asked the elder Greene.

Hal thought for a moment, then grinned. “I’ll probably make some sort of flame-throwing guitar, that sounds like something we could work on together. Or the mini-golf course we wanted to add to! Or-”

Mr Greene laughed, a loud noise that would probably scare someone if they didn’t know it was laughter. “That’s my boy! Always cooking up ideas!”

The door opened again as Mrs Greene rushed in, talking as fast as she could and giving Hal a huge hug. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner! Hal, dear, are you okay? How’s your leg? There was a rather angry nurse outside, I wonder what’s got her so rattled? Oh, your friends are outside, they really want to be let in! I’m going to let them in if it’s okay with you. Come in, boys! Hal wants to see you!”

Shop Class walked in, a lot calmer than Hal’s mother. Hal brightened. “Hey Steve! Do you know how fast I got to before the bike exploded?” he asked, visibly shaking from excitement.

“Uh, funny story…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t actually manage to catch your top speed, you were driving too wildly.”

Hal threw his arms in the air. “GODDAMNIT.”

“Language!” scolded Mrs Greene.

He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Mum.”

“The good news is we DID get the entire thing on film!” Joe lifted the camera with a flourish. “Now we can embarrass you anytime we want!”

“Hah, good luck with that,” smirked Justin.

“Yeah, if anything I’m PROUD of what I accomplished today! So there!” Hal blew a raspberry at Joe.

“Wow, so mature,” said Eli, dryly.

“I don’t care, I just rode a rocket powered bike and none of you can take that away from me!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Hal. We’re just glad you’re okay, you dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first piece of fan-fiction I've written, and also the first thing i've ever posted on AO3! It took my wayyyyyy too long to figure out how to post here, but it worked eventually.
> 
> This was for TimeCloneMike who wrote the fanfic Ebott's Wake and its sequels/prequels. It's a long read but I absolutely recommend it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my take on Shop Class being dumbasses, thanks for reading!


End file.
